


The Days

by Thunderfrostling00



Series: Who am I (A series of character intros) [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Possible Paranormal Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfrostling00/pseuds/Thunderfrostling00
Summary: A peak into the beginnings of a Light Elf's life journey. Set a few years after the events of  "The Nights".





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another OC is introduced here. She's a Light Elf with a weird obsession. Here's her origin story. Might not be a one-shot, but I'll try to update as best as I can, cause this year is crunch time for me.
> 
> I know there aren't any Light Elves so far in the MCU, so any background/callafares (background filler) is just the work of how I think of it to be, based off a bit of the comics.
> 
> Part of my MCU AU world-building.  
> As always, enjoy! :)  
> Comments and critique are welcome.

It was nearing night time in Alfheim, as the inhabitants of this land, the Elves, were all busy packing up and moving into their homes to hide from the shadow of the night. The night, to the Elves, was filled with dark secrets. Secrets so dark that they will never make it into the light of day. Elven folk told terrifying tales of monsters lingering about in the night, just waiting to terrorise anyone out and about at night. Sometimes, the monsters will take these wanderers away, never to be seen again.

These tales were told so that all the Elven children would stay indoors in the comforts of their warm abode, instead of daring to venture out into the dark without their parents' permission, for fear of bumping into the monsters their parents mentioned of at night.

But, for every crowd of terrified children, there was always an exception.

One young Light Elf was unshakened by the stories of the monsters of the night with four arms, tentacles, many eyes and what not. In fact, she was curious about these "monsters" that her parents mentioned of. 

Her name is Lana. Lana Northbrook, a Light Elf with a strange yearning....

Many times had her parents told those stories to her siblings, younger and older, and only she was left unaffected by those stories, while her siblings cowered in fear, huddling and shaking as their parents retold scary stories of the night. 

In fact, she thought that the night was the best time of the day, where stars, blocked out by the rays of the sun in the day, came out and shined their brightest, promising new worlds beyond the comforts of her beautiful world. She yearned to travel in the night, to go beyond where no one of her kind has ventured to. To soak herself in the cold moonlight at night; to explore the faerie forests at night; to see and appreciate the serenity of the night.

She knew that this was hard to achieve however, as the guards patrolling her village would have caught her. They had eyesight as sharp as that of an eagle's; there was no way anything, not so even a fly, could slip past their gaze unnoticed. But going out during night time...something that immature Light Elves were not allowed to do...it is possible, is it not?

In the forest ahead of Lana's village, many luminous vivid cyan eyes were aglow, scouring the forest...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. :)


End file.
